


Her First Words

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Rylieshots [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, First Words, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Getting her to finally talk was actually easier once they knew she was Autistic.





	Her First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the bottom.

I was sitting on the couch in the purple room while Mommy and Daddy talked to the man. I didn't know this man and he was using big words that I didn't know! There were toys in the corner but they didn't look fun. Not like spinning and rocking and hanging from Daddy's arms.

I sighed, my hair falling in my face. Then, I sneezed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Blinking, I reached for Daddy and grunted. I wanted a Daddy-hug! Daddy gave nice hugs. He gave hugs that made me feel good. I felt something from him that made me feel calm.

He picked me up, putting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me. It felt so nice, so I pushed myself towards him more. I wanted to lay my head on his chest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," the man in grey started. I looked at him, confused. Why wouldn't he talk to me? "Rylie has Autism."

Au… tism? What was autism? Was it something I did wrong? I didn't want to do anything wrong. That meant timeouts. It meant sitting in the corner and I didn't like the corner. Letting out a loud whine, I turned to face Daddy. I didn't want to be in trouble with the grey man!

"Shhh… Shhh, sweetie, it's okay," Daddy said, patting my back. I liked when he did that. He had strong hands. Big hands.

* * *

We were home now. I just sat in front of the TV watching a blank screen. It was better than what was on PBS Kids.

"Rylie?" Mommy called, walking into the room. "Oh, there you are, sweetie. I bought something for you." She had a box! The box had colorful trains on it with symbols and stuff. I watched her come over, sitting next to me as she opened it. "It's a train set. We're going to build the railroad together. It's like a puzzle."

I squeaked. I loved puzzles! I quickly stood up, trying to get inside the box to take pieces out. Mommy helped too, but I didn't get how it was a puzzle.

"Watch, sweetie," she said to me, taking out a piece that looked like a small house for the baby trains while the grownup trains went to work. Then, she put a curvy piece and put it next to the house piece. A red train came out of the box and was put on the house piece. She pushed it and it moved towards the curvy piece and-

I squealed and clapped. I liked this! Rocking back and forth, I grabbed more of the wooden pieces and tried to fit them onto the thing Mommy was making for the baby trains and grownup trains. Mommy helped, and soon we had a big thing for the trains!

Grabbing a blue train, I put it on the thing and pushed it. I started making it go around and around and it was so fun.

"Hey Rylie?" Mommy asked, and I looked up at her, blinking. Why was she interrupting play time? "Do you know what color that train is? It's  _blue_ ," she said.

Did Mommy and Daddy really want me to talk like them? I didn't like talking. I liked my noises. My noises were fun.

But Mommy wanted me to…

"Eet byoo," I said, looking at her. She looked shocked at me actually talking. "Byoo, byoo!" I clapped and giggled. I liked blue!

Mommy had rain in her eyes and I frowned. I didn't want to make her sad! So I took her hand and hugged it tightly, like she would do to me. She looked at me. "Oh, Rylie, Mommy's not sad, she's happy. You're doing a good job speaking, sweetie."

"Eet byoo," I said again, clapping again with a smile.

"Yes, the train  _is_ blue. The train is number  _three_."

"Numbew twee," I said. I had  _no_ idea what number three or color blue meant, but it made Mommy happy.

* * *

I had just woken up from my nap when I saw Daddy and Mommy walking past my room. "D҉͢į̷̴̨͢d̵̛͠d̵̴̸̶͘u̡̕͢!" I exclaimed, looking straight at Daddy. I also used my finger words that Mommy had been teaching me to say Daddy as well.

Both Daddy and Mommy stopped, looking at me.

"Did she… Did she just talk in ghost speak?" Mommy asked, looking wide eyed.

Daddy ran towards me, picking me up and spinning. "Rylie, say it again," he said, sounding happy.

"D҉͢į̷̴̨͢d̵̛͠d̵̴̸̶͘u̡̕͢! D҉͢į̷̴̨͢d̵̛͠d̵̴̸̶͘u̡̕͢!" I repeated, clapping.

"Sam, she's saying Daddy!" Daddy exclaimed with a smile.

Mommy smiled. "I guess that means she's half ghost," she said.

What was a half ghost? I didn't know, but Daddy stopped spinning and frowned. "I'll need to start training her when her powers start to show up."

I used my finger words to say that I wanted a daddy-hug. Daddy smiled and hugged me tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> D҉͢į̷̴̨͢d̵̛͠d̵̴̸̶͘u̡̕͢ = Daddy


End file.
